


Two Fates Entwined

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: 1_million_words, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Non Consensual Rough Sex, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-consensual sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sam wants to save his brother but as a demon Dean can finally give in to his desire for Sam.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	Two Fates Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Two Fates Entwined  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Demon Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 2,026  
>  **Summary:** Sam wants to save his brother but as a demon Dean can finally give in to his desire for Sam.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'non con' on my kink card for 1_million_words
> 
>  **Warning:** This is not a fic about love, meant to be or anything else romantic and fluffy. This is a fic about Demon Dean giving into his desires for his brother and taking what he wants regardless how Sam feels about it.
> 
> If this squicks you or in any way triggers you please don't read.

“I told you to let me go, Sammy.” Dean’s eyes were pitch black as he walked towards his brother. “Why couldn’t you just stay away?” Although, he couldn’t deny he was kind of glad Sam had ignored the warning.

Sam swallowed hard. “I couldn’t, Dean. You’re my brother. I have to do whatever I can to save you.”

Dean stared into Sam’s eyes. “That’s the problem isn’t it?” He didn’t wait for an answer but continued to speak. “I don’t want to be saved. I like who or rather what I am now.” And why wouldn’t he? There was no more worry, no more guilt, it was Heaven. Or as close to it as he would ever get.

He ignored the scoff of disbelief that came from Sam as he closed the distance between them. Dean’s eyes glowed darker as passion flared in their depths. “I lied.”

A wave of relief washed over Sam. It was so strong it almost brought him to his knees. He knew it. His brother would never be happy staying a demon. Now, all they had to do was figure out a way to make him whole again. “I’ll do whatever I can, whatever it takes to bring you back.”

The older Winchester tsked. “Oh no, Sammy.” He drawled the name. “You misunderstand what I’m saying. I meant that I lied about wanting to rip your throat out with my teeth.” His eyes roamed his brother’s body. “There’s a lot of things I’m going to do to you, possibly even with my teeth but it won’t be that.”

A look of confusion quickly gave way to horror as it finally dawned on Sam what his brother meant. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. He knew Dean would never forgive himself once he was back to normal. And his brother already carried around too much guilt he wasn’t about to let the demon in him add any more. “No, this isn’t you, Dean. You don’t know what you’re saying. It’s the demon talking.”

Dean nodded his head. His brother was half-right. It was the demon talking but what Sam didn’t realize is that the things he wanted to do to him now he had wanted to do for a very long time... long before he became a demon.

A slow, wicked grin, full of promise spread across Dean’s face as he reached for Sam. “There’s two ways this can go.” He moved closer until their bodies touched. “The easy way...” He thrust his hips toward Sam pushing him against the wall, leaving no doubt to his intentions. “Or the harder way.”

“Get off me.” Sam used all of his strength to push Dean away. “This isn’t you, Dean.” 

His grin widened as he went flying backwards. He had hoped it would be this way. Everything was better when you had to fight for it. With determination in every step he rushed back to Sam. He fisted his hand in Sam’s hair and pulled him close. “The hard way it is.” Dean lowered his head and ground his lips against Sam’s as he pushed his tongue into the warm, hidden recesses of his mouth. He had often wondered what kissing Sam would taste like... now he knew. It was better than he could have ever imagined and he wanted more.

This wasn’t a sweet kiss, filled with tender emotion. It was hunger, dominant, filled with passion and the need to control. He could taste the fear, anger and denial on Sam’s lips and it only fueled his passion for more.

Sam jerked his head away from the onslaught of Dean’s mouth. Pain slammed through his head as Dean’s fingers tightened in his hair. But a headache was the least of his worries. He had to get through to Dean before it was too late. “Dean, no.” 

Dean grinned. "Sam, yes." 

He gasped, struggling for breath. “Please.”

The sound of his brother’s pleas caused his cock to harden further. “That’s it, Sammy beg me..” Dean bit the side of Sam’s neck before he grabbed his arms and began to turn him around. “Come on you can do it. Beg me to fuck you."

His fight or flight instinct went into overdrive and Sam came alive. He punched and kicked his way out of Dean’s grasp. “Damn it, Dean. Stop it.”

Slowly Dean shook his head. “No way in hell.” He whispered through clenched teeth as he lunged for Sam. He couldn’t stop now if he wanted to and he didn’t want to.

Sam tried to dodge out of the way but it was no use. Within seconds Dean had him pinned face down on the floor beneath him. He wriggled his body as he tried to escape but Dean held him tight.

“You keep doing that and this is going to be over a lot quicker than I would like.” Dean laughed out loud as Sam began to struggle even faster. “If I come now...” He lowered his voice. “I’m still going to fuck you. Nothing you can do is going to stop that. So go ahead make me come in my pants like a teenager. And see what happens.”

As Dean began to try to remove his pants Sam began to argue. “Dean, listen to me. If you do this you’re going to regret it. It’s not something we can get past. We won’t be brothers anymore. At least not like we were. ”

Dean couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face as Sam pushed his stomach hard against the floor in a desperate move to keep him from reaching the zipper of his pants. He understood what Sam was trying to get through to him but right now he didn’t give a damn. He didn’t care if they were brothers or not. All he cared about was getting his cock inside of Sam’s tight ass before he went insane with lust.

An audible sigh echoed around them as Dean finally managed to get Sam’s pants down passed his ass. Sam hadn’t made it easy but nothing worth having was. His hands glided across the smooth globes, his fingers sliding closer and closer to the puckered opening. 

Sam tightened his body in a last ditch effort to keep Dean from claiming his prize. He was punished with a stinging slap.

“If you want me to spank you first, Sammy.” Dean gave him another smack this one harder than before. “I’m more than happy to oblige. All you have to do is say so.” 

He could feel Dean removing his own clothes as he spoke and his body began to tremble. Sam couldn’t believe this was happening. He had thought for sure that he would be able to get through to Dean. After all they were brothers.

“I’ve got you now.” Dean jerked his brother to his knees, gripped his hips and slowly began to ease the tip of his cock inside.

Pain, burning white hot should have greeted the intrusion but it didn’t happen. Sam was confused.

“Don’t worry.” Dean whispered through his teeth as he pushed Sam’s shoulders to the floor. “I used a little lubrication but if you’re waiting for the pain...” He thrust deep inside of Sam until his balls slapped up against his ass. 

“Dean!” Sam yelled as pain blurred his vision. _This wasn’t Dean. His brother would never do this._

He didn’t know he had spoken out loud until Dean answered him. 

“That’s where you wrong, Sammy.” He dug his fingers into his brother’s hips as he ground his cock deeper inside of his trembling body. “I am me. And I’ve wanted to do this to you for a very long time. Granted, then I wanted you willing; I wanted you to like it. Now I don’t give a damn how you feel about it as long as my cock is buried deep inside of you.”

Sam could only shake his head at Dean’s words. _It couldn’t be true._

“It is true.” Dean knew those weren’t the words Sam wanted to hear. “And I think...” He slowly thrust his cock in and out taking great care to hit his brother’s prostate with every thrust. He reached underneath until his fingers grazed against Sam’s cock. He fisted his fingers in Sam’s hair and pulled until he could put his lips against his brother’s ear. “I think you like it.” He trailed his fingers up and down the length of Sam’s cock as he spoke.

There was no way Sam could accept the truth of what Dean was saying. Even though he could feel how hard his cock was he would never admit to it. After all it was just a biological reaction. He tried to jerk his body away from Dean’s touch.

Laughter rang out as he slowly caressed his brother’s cock with feather light touches, up and down, a teasing touch until he could feel the bead of moisture on the tip. He pushed Sam’s shoulders to the floor once more. “Your enjoyment isn’t a requirement. But just as an fyi sort of thing, it might not happen now, or the next time or even the next time I fuck you but soon your body will give into the inevitable. You will not only welcome my touch but you will crave it. And you will come screaming my name.” 

Before Sam could have the chance to understand or deny all of the implications of what was said, Dean gripped his hips tighter and began to thrust harder, deeper and faster until skin slapping against skin was the only sound in the room.

With the muscles of Sam’s ass squeezing him like a vise, and the feeble struggles beneath him Dean was going insane with the desperate need to come. His body tightened as he drove his cock deeper into Sam’s body. _Damn it. He needed more._

He put one hand on Sam’s shoulder to hold him down and he gripped his hip with the other, leaving bruises behind. But Dean didn’t care. He was so close. The feel of his orgasm burned just out of reach. Faster and faster he thrust his cock deeper, the sound of his balls slapping against Sam’s ass and the whimper of pain quickly silenced was his undoing and he came unglued. Lights burst behind his eyes as his orgasm tore through him. 

Sam sighed with relief that it was over as he laid prone on the floor, his body trembling from the exertion of trying not to give in to his own need to come. 

Black eyes peered into his as Dean rolled him over to face him. “I’m not through with you yet.” He sat back and began to remove the rest of their clothing.

He glared at his brother warily. “What are you doing?” _Surely they were done._

Dean leaned his head to the side as he moved between Sam’s legs. “Didn’t you hear what I said?” At the look on Sam’s face he repeated, “I’m not through with you yet.” He grinned down at his brother as he pulled his legs over his shoulders.

“No.” Sam whimpered as Dean’s cock brushed against his ass once more.

“Oh, yes.” Dean’s grinned widened. “I’m going to fuck you over and over again until I get you out of my system.” At the look of horror on his brother’s face Dean laughed out loud. “Don’t worry, Sammy. A demon’s attention span isn’t that long. I’ll get tired of fucking you... eventually.” Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head as he slipped his cock inside of Sam once again. As he began to thrust, slow and easy a low, deep growl ripped from his throat. And he knew beyond a doubt that he had lied to his brother again. “I’m never gonna get tired of this.” He glanced down at his brother’s face contorted with agony and something else he knew Sammy wasn’t quite ready to face. But that was okay. His brother would have plenty of time to get used to where he belonged because Sammy’s fate was sealed along with his own.


End file.
